


Left behind

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"We have to talk about it."

"I don't want to." 

"But still we have. This won't go away if you just keep ignoring it, Ty."

"It's not true. They switched the tests."

"You know you're lying to yourself."

"No. They are the ones lying." 

"Tyler...face me...come on, please, just look at me, ok?"

"You look good."

"No I don't. I'm thin and I'm broken and I'm sick and I'm going to die. You need to accept that."

"I can't." 

"I've accepted it yet."

"You're not the one left behind."


End file.
